disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
De Plane! De Plane!
"De Plane! De Plane!" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb set out to build a bigger plane than Howard Hughes' wooden Spruce Goose, so they build it out of papier-mâché, to do a similar theme to the Spruce Goose, complete with in-flight service and entertainment. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing his part to be green by using recycled materials to build an "Evaporator-inator" to dry up all the pools in the Tri-State area. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy attend Jeremy's pool party only to discover an adventurous Australian girl is capturing Jeremy's attention. Plot The episode starts off in Candace's room when she and Stacy were deciding on what to wear for Jeremy's pool party. Candace was asking Stacy which swimsuit to wear. After explaining why Candace's swimsuit choices were not good, Stacy then tells Candace to let her conscience do the talking and go with the swimsuit that she touched first. After Candace thanked the fashion-phenom, Stacy then asked her for advice of what hat to wear to the party. Candace responded by saying that it doesn't matter. After looking at the hats for a few seconds, Stacy agrees with Candace and says that she fusses too much. Meanwhile in the Flynn-Fletcher living room, Phineas and Ferb are watching an informational TV show, where it tells about Howard Hughes' Spruce Goose, which is the largest plane ever built. Phineas decides to break the world record and tells Ferb he knows what he's going to do today. Phineas and Ferb go out to their backyard with stacks of newspapers. Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Buford, and Baljeet come over and offer them some help. Phineas tells them that Howard Hughes named his plane the Spruce Goose because it was built out of wood, and since their airplane will be built out of paper-mache, they decide to name it the Paper Pelican. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair. Major Monogram informs him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been rummaging in recycling bins, which may not be necessarily evil but is at the very least something neutral. Perry arrives at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pretends to pick up the phone but wraps Perry in its cord. He shows Perry that he has created an Evaporator-inator out of recycled materials. He flashes back to a time when his mother would never let him swim in public pools, which is not an overly complicated backstory. Candace and Stacy arrive at Jeremy's pool party, where they see him talking to a blonde girl with an Australian accent, whom Jeremy calls Nicolette. This worries Candace deeply. Phineas realizes that they have built the biggest airplane ever. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends enter the airplane, eventually taking off while Isabella and Baljeet serve refreshments to Buford and the Fireside Girls as flight attendants. After Buford voices a complaint about what he is served, Baljeet creates a dish called Peanut Chicken with the motto "So peanutty, you won't even taste the chicken". It gets Buford's grudging approval. Stacy helps Candace and tells her that she's much cooler than Nicolette. Candace clears her throat angrily and argues with Nicolette. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz activates his Evaporator-inator just as Candace is about to show everyone a real dive. Everyone grabs their skateboards and use the swimming pool as a skate park. Meanwhile, Perry fights with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to evaporate Perry with his Evaporator-inator, but Phineas and Ferb's Paper Pelican passes over the sun and causes the Evaporator-inator to lose its power, giving Perry a chance to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Jeremy accidentally slips and his skateboard lands near the diving board. Candace walks off and gets caught on the skateboard, causing her to skate everywhere. Jeremy becomes impressed by Candace's skill. After a short while, the Paper Pelican passes over the sun limiting Candace's vision, causing her to crash into Jeremy. Phineas and Ferb land their airplane in a body of water, where Baljeet explains that since the airplane is made of paper-mache, it'll soak up water and fall apart. It does so, but they all successfully float to land on their seat cushions. End credits As the car pulls into the driveway, Linda tells Candace she really should be more careful. Candace and Jeremy come out, wearing casts. Candace tells Linda they were wearing helmets. Candace and Jeremy then discuss how Nicolette is Jeremy's cousin, and she was talking about a video game level that had her stuck for a week. He asks Candace if he can sign her cast, which he does with their initials inside a heart. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Isabella Acres as Katie * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Shae Brewster as Nicolette Songs *Quirky Worky Song *So Peanutty *Big Ginormous Airplane Goofs *When Candace and Stacy originally arrive at the party, they are shorter than the hedge when they go to talk. However, when Candace yells, "I'm Candace Flynn!" she is much taller than the hedge. *Doofenshmirtz' shirt is plain black when Perry arrives but before he starts seems to sport a recycling symbol. But after the backstory the recycling symbol was gone. *When Candace and Stacy arrive at Jeremy's pool party, Stacy's hat is white, then it turns bluish-purple, and then it turns white again. *Phineas states that Howard Hughes called his plane the Spruce Goose. He actually called it the "H-4 Hurcules". The "Spruce Goose" was a nickname given to the plane by the press. In reality, Hughes despised that name. *The Spruce Goose's wingspan is actually 320 feet, 11 inches, therefor Phineas and Ferb wouldn't have beaten the record since the plane was 320 feet even, they would come up 11 inches short. Gallery Preparing to launch the Pelican.jpg IsabellaAndTheFiresideGirlsAsFlightAttendants.png Doofenshmirtz going greevil.jpg Candace's cast.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes